warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hashut
Hashut, the Father of Darkness, is the God of Fire, Greed and Tyranny and patron deity of the Chaos Dwarfs. A grim and malignant being, often represented as a great blazing bull wreathed in smoke and shadow, Hashut is most often believed to be a Chaos God; some scholars of the arcane would, however, label him as an archdaemon rather than a Dark God, and others insist he is some other foul entity let loose upon the world during the Great Catastrophe. Whatever the case may be, Hashut is closely associated with tyranny, greed, fire, and hatred, and is a being whose gift of power comes at a terrible price. As with much of their origins, just how the Dwarfs of the East came to seal their pact with Hashut remains shrouded in the dark times of the great sundering of the world by Chaos, and in truth the Chaos Dwarfs themselves may have only a dim and warped understanding of how they became bound to their nightmarish god. The twisted runic cartouches that adorn their fire-temples do however speak of the abandonment of the dwarfs of Zorn Uzkul by their Ancestor Gods during the Great Cataclysm, their finding of salvation and succour with their new god, and the thirst of Hashut for sacrifice and subjugation in return for his patronage. Through their bloody devotion, he would ward them from mutation and suffering. Over the centuries, in return for flesh and blood, homage and devotion, Hashut has gifted the Chaos Dwarfs with malign secrets and powerful sorcery that fused with their mastery of industry and forgecraft to create many Daemon-fused machineries and monstrous engines of war, dominion over the fires of the earth and arcane and malevolent lore that has brutalised their sanity and souls. The pact between the Chaos Dwarfs and their dark god has only deepened over time and grown to the point where the tendrils of Hashut's malevolence and the Chaos Dwarfs' own bitter souls have become one. The Temple of Hashut in Zharr-Naggrund At the pinnacle of the City of Fire and Desolation is the Temple of Hashut, the bull-shaped god of the Chaos Dwarfs, who they call the Father of Darkness. His temple is guarded by Bull Centaurs, creatures mutated from Chaos Dwarfs long ago. They have the body of a bull but the torso of a Chaos Dwarf, with long snaggly tusks and exotically curled beards. Inside the temple its guardians perform bloodthirsty rites, throwing captives into cauldrons of molten metal to the echoing laughter of the assembled Chaos Dwarf Sorcerers, who meet there in a great conclave of evil to make their plans of domination. On top of the temple stands the iron statue of Hashut. Its hollow iron belly contains a furnace heated by coals so that the statue glows red hot and anyone who touches its surface suffers searing wounds. The god is the embodiment of the city, its deity and its master, whose power flows through the Chaos Dwarf Sorcerers, and for whom thousands of slaves are sacrificed by fire and furnace. Sources * Warhammer Armies: Chaos Dwarfs (4th Edition). ** pg. 5 * Tamurkhan: The Throne of Chaos. ** pg. 165 es:Hashut Category:Chaos Dwarf Category:Chaos Gods Category:Hashut Category:H